I Only Want You
by VenusDoom94
Summary: When a group of firefighters come down from Tennessee, one of them meets Lieutenant Kelly Severide and sparks fly. But will their love last? Severide/OC
1. Welcome to Firehouse 51!

"I'm so excited for this! Aren't you?" Mercedes said coming out of her bedroom looking at the two males that sat in their living room. "Not as much as you apparently." Nick said which caused her to glare. "Just remember Mercedes, we're here for work, not so you can go hook up with guys." Jason teased her lightly, causing her glare to shift from Nick to him. "You guys are dicks." She said, going into the kitchen being greeted by Eric cooking a full breakfast for the four of them, she grinned and sat at the bar stool, "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you can cook? Because we'd all starve to death if you couldn't." She chuckled lightly.

Their fire department back in Tennessee had just went from Volunteer to paid, and being it was the only paid department in the county, the chief had contacted the Chicago Fire Department's main office and asked if he could send some people down to one of their stations to get an idea of how things ran at a paid department, and to get ideas on how to improve their own station. They were told to come as soon as they could, and they were assigned to Station 51, which was home to Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, and Squad 3. They were even nice enough to provide them with a four bedroom apartment for the two months they would be here.

The four that was sent was Lieutenant Mercedes Edwards, she was a 5'2 blonde girl with grey green eyes. She'd joined the fire service when she was only 17 years old, of course that was before they went paid. Being 23 now that was six of the best years of her life, and even though she was small she packed a punch and kept up with the guys easily. Lieutenant Nick Hensley was 28 and had been a fire fighter since he was old enough to join as a explorer at the age of 16. He was tall, at least six foot with black hair and brown eyes. Jason Forbes was next, he had muscle and sandy blonde hair. Mercedes had to admit he was hot, but he was too much like a brother to her for her to develop any romantic feelings for him. And last but certainly not least was Eric Spencer, he had hunter green eyes and had a medium build. He was the firehouse baby at only 21, just old enough to start driving the truck.

"I've never seen a woman that couldn't cook." Eric teased her lightly, Mercedes playfully glared at him, "Shut it Spencer. I'm still your Lieutenant." She giggled as she watched him place everything on the counter and put down four plates, handing her one and taking one for himself. "Food's done!" He called out and it didn't take twenty seconds before Nick and Jason were in the kitchen. Their meal consisted of gravy and biscuits, sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs. "This is heart burn waiting to happen." Jason pointed out, causing all of them to nod, "But it's good, so that makes it worth it." Mercedes complimented, smiling over at Eric. After they were done, Mercedes done the dishes while the guys went to get ready. Today was their first day at the firehouse and she couldn't wait. After she was done and had the last dish put away, she went into her room. She straightened her long blonde hair and done her normal make up as she pulled on her navy BDU pants, and her navy 'Chicago Fire Department' duty shirt which had a golden maltase cross over her left breast and the words 'Chicago Fire Department' in gold on the back. She put on her black converse duty boots, as she walked into the living room, finding the guys ready. Their outfits were all the same, expect their shirts were different. Nick's was grey with red lettering, and Jason's and Eric's was navy with white lettering. That was because that's how they were going to be assigned, and apparently Lieutenants had different shirts then the others.

"It's about time." Nick said, pretending to be annoyed. "Hey, I'm a girl. And if everyone hadn't ran off and left me to do the dishes, I could have been ready forever ago." She argued, "Can we just go now? We're gonna be late." Eric pointed out and they all nodded before heading down to the rental car they were provided. It was a nice black SUV, Nick got in the drivers seat, with Mercedes snatching the passenger, while Jason and Eric got in the back. He pulled out and they started the short drive to the station. Once they got there and was parked, all four of them got out and headed into the open bay doors where they were met with two paramedics cleaning out an Ambulance, "Excuse me." Mercedes said, smiling sweetly at them. A Latina looked up, and smiled back "Can I help you?" She asked, Mercedes nodded "I'm Mercedes, this is Nick,Jason, and Eric. And we were looking for Chief Boden." The blonde spoke this time, "He's in his office, I can take you there. I'm Leslie and this is my partner Gabriella.." She jumped out of the back and led them through a hallway before knocking on Boden's door, she opened it once she heard 'Come in'. "These people were looking for you." The chief took one look at them, then rose to his feet, "You must be the fire fighters from Tennessee." He said, they all nodded. He went around shaking each of their hands, "It's a honor to have you here, let's go get you introduced to the rest of the guys." he said and led them into the kitchen where he looked at a male with the word 'Candidate' on his shirt. "Go get Severide and the rest of the Squad." he said, the male nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later the male returned with a group of guys following him. The one in front was the one that caught her eye, he put the saying tall,dark, and handsome to a new level. He had salt and pepper hair that was black with some gray but it somehow made him look sexier. He made eye contact with her and she wanted to melt right on spot, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Kelly and the rest of the squad guys were sitting at a table in the bay when Mills approached them, "Hey guys, Chief wants you in the kitchen." He said as he turned around and walked back, Kelly and the rest of the guys rose, walking into the kitchen as he seen four new people. One of the however caught his attention more then the others. It was a short blonde girl, she had a heart shaped face and her hair looked perfect with her light skin. Her make up was nicely done, not too much or caked on, and her grey green eyes were the prettiest he'd ever seen. She seemed to be interested in him as well as he walked over and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Everyone, these four will be staying with us for a little over two months. They are from Tennessee and their department just went paid, so they wanted to come down here and see how we ran things to get some ideas for their own firehouse." The chief started explaining, "They will each be assigned a rig, and two of them are Lieutenants, and I expect you to listen to them just as you do your own lieutenants." The guys, along with Dawson and Shay nodded. Boden went around introducing the guys, expect for when he got to the one Mercedes was using for eye candy, he spoke for himself. "I'm Kelly Severide. Most people call me Severide. I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 3." He said, not bothering to look at all of them when he was talking, but looking directly at Mercedes. She blushed lightly as Boden started speaking again, "Alright, why don't you four tell about yourselves, then I'll tell you which rig your on." Mercedes nodded, she went first. "I'm Lieutenant Mercedes Edwards, there's not really much about me. I'm 23 and fire fighting is all I live for." Boden nodded, "Good to have you aboard Edwards. You'll be on Squad 3." Mercedes couldn't hide the grin that crossed her face as she walked over and stood beside Kelly.

Nick,Jason, and Eric told about themselves as well, Nick and Eric was placed on Truck 81, and Jason got on the Squad with her. "How about a little friendly competition?" Kelly asked looking at them, Mercedes hesitantly nodded, "Sure, what?" She asked, and wanted to swoon at the almost mischievous grin Kelly gave her, "I don't know how you do this line of work with you being so small. So I'm going to give you a chance to impress me." He started before going on, "Since you and I are both Lieutenants you'll go against me in drills and Forbes can go against Hadley. Let's see who can get the best times." Mercedes thought about this for a second and nodded, "Your on Severide." The four of them made their way out to the bay where they started the drills, they done a few and Jason beat Hadley on half of them. Mercedes however beat Severide on every single one, he was sweating and breathing heavily looking at her shocked, "I cannot believe you beat me on every single one" The Truck guys had started watching about half way through, they were chuckling as Matthew spoke up, "Looks like you got more then you thought eh Severide?" "You know what they say, dynamite comes in small packages." Herrmann chipped in laughing.

Boden had came in, giving them their turnout gear, Mercedes looked at hers and was shocked, "You personalized it for us?" She asked, he nodded, "Consider it a gift from Firehouse 51." She couldn't believe it, she knew first hand how expensive turnout gear was, and if it was personalized then they couldn't reissue it to someone else. And he said it was a gift, so they got to keep it. She couldn't believe it, although it did make her smile. The tones dropped, as the dispatcher came on "House fire, possible entrapment. 63 Apple lane. Engine 51,Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3."


	2. The First Call

Last Time:

The tones dropped, as the dispatcher came on "House fire, possible entrapment. 63 Apple lane. Engine 51,Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3."

This Time

Everyone sprang into action and Mercedes wasted no time in pulling her duty boots off, and getting into her turnout boots, pulling her pants up as she snapped them, pulling the suspenders over her shoulders as she grabbed her jacket, throwing it on and snapping it as she made her way over to the truck, climbing it she sat in the Captain's chair, which was right behind Kelly's. "Alright, Lieutenant Edwards you shadow me. Forbes shadow Vargas." They nodded and Mercedes liked the way he called her 'Lieutenant' even though she was, she knew that she had no real pull here even though Boden had said she had. And she'd liked that Kelly had acknowledged that.

They pulled up to the scene to see the building almost fully involved, as they all hopped out a middle aged woman holding a baby came up to them, "My husband, he still hasn't come out…I I don't know what's happened to him!" She said sounding frantic, Mercedes put her hand on her shoulder, "Do you remember the last place you saw him?" The woman nodded, "The upstairs master bedroom." Mercedes nodded, as Severide pressed the button on his radio speaking into it, "Male trapped inside, possibly the bedroom. Severide and Edwards going in." He said as they both got the SCBA's on and helmets. Kelly grabbed a axe, while Mercedes grabbed the halligain tool. The pair entered the house and found the visibly to be almost zero. They had to resort to crawling on their knees, with Mercedes holding onto Kelly's pant leg so they wouldn't get separated. They had no more then made it up stairs when they stumbled upon the man who was passed out in the hallway. "He's out cold. We'll have to carry him." Mercedes said, as Kelly nodded. They rose to their feet, knowing the layout of the house a little better now, as the picked the man up and packed him out of the house, they took him over to Shay and Dawson's laying him on the cot, as the instantly put him on 15 liters of high flow oxygen. Shay had seen the woman having trouble, so she went over to help her. "Damnit she ran off and I need her to spike this bag while I call our report in." Dawson said and Mercedes stepped up, "I can do it. I'm a EMT." Dawson looked at her and nodded, as she went to call in the report. Mercedes opened the bag what contained the IV fluid and the tubing. She pushed the tubing into the bag, letting it drip making sure she got all the air out, as she hung it on the IV hook. By the time she was done Dawson was back and started the IV. Mercedes hopped out of 61 and was greeted with a smirking Severide. "A fire fighter and a EMT….Is there anything you can't do?" He asked, winking at her which caused her face to turn red, "Yea cook." She giggled as she took her helmet and gloves off before walking over and grabbing a bottle of water.

Kelly only watched her walk away, there was just something about that girl that he liked, although he didn't know what. Grinning to himself he followed after her, grabbing a bottle of water as well. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink, before looking at her. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me after shift. I know this bar, they have great food, and booze." He chuckled lightly to himself. Mercedes smirked at him, "I've not even been here a day and your putting the moves on me…But yes. That sounds nice." Kelly's grin widened as they just made small talk while the squad members packed up their equipment. Once everything was done everyone got in their respective trucks and headed back to the station. Kelly would lie if he said that he wasn't excited, because honestly he was very excited. After shift was over and he had clocked out, he went and changed into his normal street clothes and waited as Mercedes did so as well. As soon as they got outside, Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself, "It's sooo cold." She said, and Kelly looked over at her as the got to his truck "Didn't anyone tell you, night in Chicago is freezing?" He asked as she shook her head no. He reached in the back seat and fished around for a second before handing her a black fire department hoodie.

Mercedes quickly slipped it over her head, smiling as it smelled like him. "Thank you." She muttered, but Kelly shrugged it off "I can't let a pretty girl freeze." She smiled again and sat back, looking at the city as it went by, Chicago really was beautiful. She looked as they pulled into a place called 'Franks' She got out and followed Kelly in the bar, it wasn't too crowded which she liked. They sat at the bar, and order a beer. They just made general small talk and found out that they had loads in common, it was almost freaky really. The music quickly changed to grinding music, and Mercedes grinned "Let's dace Kelly." He laughed and shook his head, "No way in hell. I don't dance." Mercedes gave him a puppy dog pout,puckering her bottom lip out. "Pleaseee." She begged, causing Kelly to sigh, he normally wasn't one to give in, but he couldn't stand to see her pout.

She grinned widely, taking his hand as she led him to the dance floor, Mercedes wasted no time in starting to grind on him. Kelly had to admit she knew how to move her ass, she turned around as he rested his forehead on herself, she placed a hand on the back of his neck, as his hands rested on her side. She was grinding her hips into his, and he felt himself becoming hard. Slowly he inched his lips towards hers, just as he started to close his eyes the song ended and she pulled away, grinning like a cheshire cat "That was fun." He nodded, trying to hide his disappointment "Yea, it was.". After a few more minutes, Mercedes turned to him, "Can you take me home now? It's late and I have to work tomorrow." Kelly nodded, and took her hand in his own, as he led her out of the bar and back to his truck.

He listened to her directions on how to get to her apartment, once he pulled up to him he turned his truck off. "This isn't far from my apartment..Walking distance." He said as he got out and walked her up to her door. She turned around, smiling "Thanks for the amazing night. And dancing with me, even though you said you didn't." Kelly nodded, stepping closer to her, "I don't get invited inside?" He asked, and she shook her head, "Not this time. The guys will give me so much shit if on our first day of work I brought a co worker home." She chuckled to herself, and he stepped closer to her, "Well then, do I at least get a good night kiss?" He asked, Mercedes nodded, and leaned forward, placing her lips on his cheek. As she pulled away she chuckled at the disappointed look on Kelly's face. "That's not the kind of kiss I meant." He pouted. "I know. But your gonna have to work for me Severide. I'm not gonna fall into your good looks and charm." She said before turning around and unlocking the door, she turned her head "See ya tomorrow." She said before opening the door and going inside.

Kelly could only stand there dumbfounded, no girl had ever rejected him, let alone said the were gonna make him work for their affection. Trying to ignore the fact he couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes he turned around and walked back to his truck, getting in he headed home. When he got there Shay was already asleep, he quietly crept to his room, where he changed and got in bed. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the new blonde fire fighter at firehouse 51.


	3. Another Friendly Competition

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. I'm warning you now, this chapter is a filler one meaning it's boring and not alot happens. I promise the next one will be better!_

Last Time:

He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the new blonde firefighter at firehouse 51.

This Time:

Mercedes was awoken with banging on her bedroom door. She groaned slightly and rolled over, "Go away!" She yelled, pulling her pillow over her head. It had to be at least what? Five in the morning, Mercedes couldn't see why her lovely roommates had to wake her up this early. "It's almost eight, you gotta get your lazy ass outta bed and get ready! Chief won't like it if we're late." She heard Nick's annoyed voice yell through her door as the banging started again. A look of confusion crossed her face as she pulled her head out from under the pillow as she glanced at her clock, it read seven forty. "Alright Hensley! I'm up!" She screamed back at him. She couldn't believe it was already time for work, she was still tired and felt like she hadn't been in bed long. She must had stayed out with Kelly longer then she thought she had. Mercedes couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her face as she thought of him, she grabbed her clothes and headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Today she pulled her hair back into a neat bun, and done her normal make up.

Once she was finished she, walked out and was greeted with the annoyed faces of her three roommates. "Geez, what bit everyone in the ass this morning." She asked walking into the kitchen, only to find it empty. Her eyes turned towards Eric, "No breakfast this morning?" She asked, he shook his head, "No time. You over sleeping almost made us late." He said softly. Eric never was one to get angry and yell, he was too nice for that. That trait about him made Mercedes wonder how he was going to make it in this line of work. The four of them made their way down to the car, getting in. The car ride was silent and awkward, as no one spoke. Mercedes couldn't figure out why Nick,Jason, and even Eric were so irritated with her. But still to avoid a fight this morning, she didn't ask no questions. As the pulled to a stop in front of the station Mercedes got out and started walking toward the open bay doors.

Chief Boden was standing there, a smile on his face "Good job yesterday you four. You really fit in. Now come on, we didn't get to assign your lockers to you." Mercedes nodded and followed him to the locker room, where there was three lockers in a row without names on them, "This is the male locker room, you three take your pick." He said handing them three pieces of tape. They nodded and done as told, Boden then led Mercedes across the hall to the Female locker room. It was much smaller then the male but looked almost the same. He handed a piece of tape to her and she picked a blank one and sticking the tape on, she took the sharpie Chief handed her and wrote 'Edwards' neatly on it.

After everything was done, Mercedes came out and noticed Nick, Jason, and Eric had too. They only looked at her, and walked into the kitchen sitting down on the couch before getting into a conversation with Herrmann and Otis. Mercedes sighed, and walked out to the bay where she seen Kelly sitting with the rest of the Squad, there just also happened to be an open seat next to him. She took it, and noticed he had a cheeseburger and fries, she chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow "A cheeseburger? For breakfast?" Kelly looked over at her grinning, he shrugged swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, "Hey, it's better then nothing. And what exactly did you have for breakfast Edwards?" He said, before taking a fry and popping it in his mouth. "Nothing. Eric and all the guys are pissed at me because I overslept this morning and almost made us late. So he didn't cook." She explained, Kelly nodded, and took a fry handing it to her, "Here, I can share." Mercedes shook her head, "It's okay. I don't wanna take your food." Kelly shook his head, "What happens if we get a call and your weak because you haven't ate? Your no good to no one if your not on the top of your game." Mercedes sighed, giving in she took the fry and the two of them sat there sharing his not very nutritious breakfast.

Just as they were finishing up, the tones dropped causing everyone to stand "Two car collision at the corner of 5th and 6th Avenue. Ambulance 61, Squad 3." Mercedes quickly got into her gear before climbing in the truck, she watched as Jason got in as well but didn't speak to her. She sighed, but turned her attention to Kelly, "Alright Edwards, ready for another friendly competition?" He asked, Mercedes turned in her seat to look at him, "What's that?" She asked, unsure of what kind of competition they could have on scene. "There's two cars. We'll divide the guys up evenly and I'll be in charge of one you can be in charge of the other, let's see who can get their patients out of the car first." Mercedes thought this over and nodded, "Alright, your on..Prepare to lose again." She taunted teasingly. He only gave her a charming smirk back "We'll see."

Once they got there the jumped out of the truck, Mercedes done a quick scene size up and noticed one of the cars wasn't that badly damaged, the other one however would need cutting. "I call the red corolla!" She called out, Kelly looked at it before looking back at her, "That's not fair!" Mercedes grinned and only shrugged, "Life isn't fair Severide." She gathered her guys, and grabbed a back board along with buckles, a c-collar, and head blocks. She and her team made her way over to the red car that had a crushed in passenger side, but the only person in it was a driver, who was responsive. "Sir, what's your name?" She asked, "Mike." The younger guy said, "Okay Mike, is anything hurting you?" Mercedes could see his busted nose and light buns on his face, from the air bag she was sure. "My neck." She nodded and the first rule of extraction, try before you cut. She tried to open the door, and luckily it opened. She grabbed the c-collar as she looked at Hadley "Hold c-spine." She ordered, he nodded and opened the back door, getting in he held the man's head firmly in a neutral in line position.

Mercedes got the collar on, but looked at Hadley "Keep holding it." She said, and he nodded. She got the backboard and she moved it under Mike's bottom. "Okay we're gonna move him on the count of three. Hadley no matter what, don't let go of c-spine before I get it. Ready. 1….2…3" The moved him slowly, and Mercedes took c-spine from Hadley as they laid him on the board. She instructed them to use the buckles to secure his chest to the board first, then his legs. "Alright now get those head blocks." They put them next to his head, as she slowly moved her hands as the taped it in place so his head couldn't move. Just as they were finishing Shay and Dawson came over, "You've already got him packaged and everything…Wow." Shay commented, and Mercedes grinned as the moved the backboard over to the cot.

Mercedes watched as they loaded Mike into the back of 61, as the other Ambulance came for the patients in the other car. She watched as Kelly was using the cutters, cutting the cars A post. She caught the look of pain in his eyes, and found that odd. Mercedes kept watching as the cut the top off the car and rolled the dash. Once the patients were free Kelly handing it over to the Paramedics of Ambulance 32, she followed him as he went and sat on the truck, he was rubbing his arm and still had the pained look in his eyes. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, Kelly looked at her and quickly nodded, "Yea, pulled a muscle lifting weights." Mercedes frowned lightly, "Ouch." She said before grinning "So, you know I won right…I even had the guy packaged for Dawson and Shay." Kelly glared at her playfully, "Yea, but it wasn't fair because you didn't have to cut the car." Mercedes shrugged, as they started packing everything up and headed back to the station.

Once they got back, Mercedes jumped out of the truck, Jason not far behind her. Kelly had already gotten out and was getting his gear off. "Hey Jay, you done great. I was watching." She said, but Jason didn't even turn around. Kelly saw this and for some reason it pissed him off, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone ignoring Mercedes and hurting her feelings. "Forbes. She's your Lieutenant, you will respect her when I'm around. Now she complimented you, what do you say?" He snapped, noticing the shocked expression on her face. Jason rolled his eyes, "Thanks Edwards." He said before going off to find the truck guys. Mercedes sighed looking down as she pulled her duty boots back on. She thought it was cute Kelly had just taken up for her, after everyone had exited the bay leaving only those two she looked at him and smiled. "Hey, thanks for taking up for me Severide…I really appreciate it." Kelly looked over at her, and shrugged like it was nothing. "You've gotta get a better handle on your guys…Your a Lieutenant, they have to know your in charge."

He had definitely won some brownie points in her book, and Mercedes thought she was slowly starting to figure out Kelly Severide. He was a big, tough, sexy firefighter yea, that was was clear. But she was starting to see that he also had a sweet side that he was hiding. "Well I just wanted to thank you." She said stepping closer to him. He cast her a charming grin, "Want me to put the other two in their place?" He asked, she chuckled lightly and shook her head, as he leaned his head down slightly. Both of their eyes had closed, as their lips neared each others. they were so close that Mercedes could feel Kelly's breath on her face. Just about there, she could almost feel his lips on her own. Then the door opened causing the two to jump apart, as Dawson looked at them, eyeing both. "I, uh need something…Mills cut himself cooking." She said going over to the Ambulance, Mercedes and Kelly nodded, stepping further apart. Dawson got what she needed and headed back for the door, she turned to look at them one last time, "Sorry if I interrupted something."


	4. Bringing Up The Past

Last Time:

Dawson got what she needed and headed back for the door, she turned to look at them one last time, "Sorry if I interrupted something."

This Time:

Walking back into the kitchen, Gabriella cleaning the blood off Peter's cut. She cleaned the wound and bandaged it before looking over at Leslie. "Shay, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked as the blonde nodded, they walked into the hallway, "Your never gonna guess what I just saw." Gabriella gushed, Leslie shifted on her feet, "What?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "Severide and Edwards were almost kissing!" Just as she finished her sentence, Nick rounded the corner catching everything he said. "They were what?" He asked, a look of hurt and anger on his face, Gabriella jumped and shook her head, "Nothing." She tried to change the subject, "So, you Truck guys haven't had a call today have you?" She asked, but Nick shook his head, "You said they were almost kissing!" Shay looked at him, "Why do you care? I mean it's not like you two was together or anything." Nick snorted at her response, "No, but we were. We were together for fucking two years before she broke up with me not even a month ago and she's already screwing someone and we haven't even been here a week." He nodded, before turning on his heels, and heading to the locker room.

Gabriella felt bad, "You know, you should go let them know what's up incase Hensley does anything." Leslie said, her voice soft with a small smile. Gabriella nodded and walked into the kitchen where she seen Mercedes and Kelly eating the meal that Peter had cooked. "Can I talk to you both…Alone." She asked, a confused look was exchanged between them but they nodded and Kelly led them into his office, shutting the door. "So, Nick kinda overheard me telling Shay some stuff and now he's pissed at you both." Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "What kind of stuff did he over hear Dawson?" She asked suspicious. Gabriella sighed, "He heard me telling Shay I caught you two almost kissing." Mercedes groaned, and ran a hand through her hair, "So? I don't get why that pissed him off." Kelly said, "Because we dated for two years…But he got too possessive so I broke up with him a month ago." Kelly could only laugh, "So what's he gonna try and kick my ass?" He sat down on his bed, not seeming worried about the situation at all. "He really will try Severide. The guy has major anger problems, that's another reason I broke up with him." Mercedes warned, but to her annoyance he still played it off, "He can come at me all he wants. I can take him easily."

Rolling her eyes, she walked out of his office. It had been a long day and Mercedes felt a nice hot shower was in order. She made her way to the locker room, as she got a fresh uniform out of her locker. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand, taking her hair down and redoing her bun, she stepped in. A soft sigh escaped her as the hot water soothed her. She was careful through out her shower not to get her hair wet, once she got out she dried off, putting on her clean uniform she heard the locker room door open. "Dawson?" She called, but there was no answer, "Shay?" She asked, still nothing. She shrugged figuring she'd just thought she heard it. She started to head for the door when Nick intersected her path. She tried to walk around him, but he moved in front of her. "So you and Severide huh?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice. "My love life is personal Hensley." She said through gritted teeth. She tried again to walk around him, but he only stepped in front of her. "It's not even been a month..Do you really not care anymore?" He asked, staring her down, "I've moved on. You need to as well." She tired to moved around him one final time, but he roughly grabbed her upper arms this time. "Bitch! You can't tell me that you've moved on. I know you still love me." She squirmed in his ever tightening grip, "Nick your hurting me." She said, trying to get away. "Tell me you still love me….Tell me!" He yelled, when she didn't answer, he forcibly kissed her. She tried to push him off but it didn't work he was too strong.

Kelly had seen Nick go into the female locker room and found that odd, he stood outside the door, he had planned to give it a few minutes then walk in. But that planned quickly changed when he heard Nick yell. Quickly Kelly burst in and took in the scene, he saw Nick pretty much forcing himself on Mercedes. It made his blood boil, there wasn't no one that was going to hurt her when he was around. He grabbed Nick by the shoulder and roughly pushed him off. "Get the hell away from her!" He yelled, going to stand in-between Mercedes and Nick. "You wanna go man?" Nick said before going at Kelly. The two grown men broke out in a fight, or it wasn't much of a fight it was more Kelly beating the hell out of Nick. Afraid Kelly would really hurt him, Mercedes found herself running into the kitchen, "Help! Severide and Hensley are fighting in the girls locker room." Almost instantly pretty much all of the Squad and Truck guys went into the locker room, Leslie had ran off to the Chief. Going back into the locker room, Mercedes seen that they guys had gotten Kelly and Nick apart, although they were still yelling at each other. "Get Hensley outta here!" Matt yelled, the guys holding Nick back nodded and ushered him out of the room.

Kelly broke away and went over to Mercedes, "Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. She nodded, and Kelly gently took her arm in his hand, he rolled her sleeve up and almost growled when he saw the already forming bruise where Nick had grabbed her. During this time Boden entered the room, "Edwards, Severide come with me." he said. They both nodded and followed after him, Boden had already talked to Nick and gotten his side of the story. He shut his office door and looked at them, "What happened?" He asked, Mercedes sighed "Nick and me broke up about a month ago…He got jealous because I was put on Squad with Severide instead of on Truck with him…He came in the locker room and started yelling at me." She lied smoothly, although the look in Boden's eyes told her that he knew she was lying, still he turned his attention towards Kelly, "That what happened?" He asked, Kelly nodded. "Yea, I was walking by and heard yelling, so I went in and seen them fighting, it was getting pretty heated so I stepped in and he attacked me. I fought back purely in self defense." Mercedes nodded, going along with the story she and Severide had made up. Boden nodded, "Well I've place you both and him on different shifts the rest of the time he's here."

Once they exited the office, Kelly looked at her, "Can I talk you you…Outside?" He asked, she nodded, she figured she owed him that. Once they were outside Kelly looked at her, "Has he ever laid hands on you before?" Mercedes looked down, tears brimming her eyes. Kelly placed his hand under her chin, and pulling up so she was looking him directly in the eyes, "Has he?" Mercedes blinked several times, a few tears slipping out "Only when he was really mad." As she said that the tears started to flow freely, Kelly only wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Because of the height difference between them, he could rest his chin on the top of her head. "I promise you that he's never going to hit you while I'm around." He said before kissing the top of her head. He just stood there holding her, he was shocked that this wasn't about winning her over, or working for her. He took up for her because he wanted too, and he didn't care if he got anything out of it or not.

After a while, he let her go, resting on hand on her shoulders as he wiped her tears away with the other. "I think it may be best if you started crashing at mine and Shay's apartment." He offered, Mercedes thought about it for a second. She knew if she went back home that Nick would probably beat the hell out of her. "My stuff." Kelly shook his head, "Your on the same schedule as me. We don't work tomorrow, meaning Hensley does. We can get your stuff tomorrow." Mercedes nodded, agreeing as she hugged Kelly again tightly, he responded by wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Thank you…For everything." She muttered.


	5. Moving Day

Last Time:

Mercedes nodded, agreeing as she hugged Kelly again tightly, he responded by wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Thank you…For everything." She muttered.

This Time:

Mercedes followed Kelly into his apartment, she looked around it was nice. Nicer than hers, she liked the open floor plan it had. Kelly had taken her on a small tour of it, so she could get use to it. "And this is my bedroom…You can have it, I'll crash on the couch." He said, but Mercedes shook her head, "No, I'm not putting you out of your bed. I'll take the couch." She protested, after a few minutes of mindless bickering between the two of them about who was sleep on the couch, Mercedes won. She was sitting there watching TV while Kelly went to take a shower, Leslie should have gotten off when they did, but about five minutes before shift changed Ambulance 61 had gotten called out, those kind of calls were always the worst.

She was wrapped up in the current episode of 'Vampire Diaries' that was on when she heard the water shut off. She thought nothing of it, until Kelly appeared with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his muscled tan chest, as small beads of water still clung to him. "Forgot my clothes." He muttered, but a sly smirk crossed his face as he noticed her staring, "Blink Edwards." He reminded her, causing her to snap out of her trace like state, she swore that man was perfect. A deep red blush crept on her face as she quickly looked back at the TV, "Sorry." She mumbled, and rolled her eyes at Kelly's response "It's okay. I know I'm hot." He said before he went into his room. "And full of yourself." She added under her breath even though there was still a smile on her face.

Kelly came out in a pair of black sweat pants, Mercedes looked up quickly looked away before she could start staring. "Damn." She muttered, if he kept walking around her shirtless he was going to make controlling herself very hard. He said beside her, looking at the screen, "What the hell is this?" He asked, Mercedes looked over at him shocked, "It's vampire diaries!" She squirmed in her seat as Mason Lockwood appeared on the screen "He's my favorite! He's sooooo hot." She gushed, Kelly snorted "I'm hotter." Mercedes looked from Mason to Kelly and grinned "You two kinda look-alike." At that Kelly reached over snatching the remote from her, switching it over to a football game. "Hey! I was watching that." She huffed, Kelly just grinned at her "And now your watching this."

She reached out, trying to steal the remote back, but Kelly held it out of her reach, "This isn't fair Severide!" She whined, Kelly's grin only widened "What was it you told me? Oh yeah, life isn't fair Edwards." Mercedes only glared slightly, and tried reaching the remote, which Kelly only held out more. It ended up with her pretty much straddling his lap, her chest pressed up against his as her much shorter arm tried to reach the remote. "Ya know, if this is what it took to get you on me, I would have done it a long time ago." Hearing this, Mercedes blushed and quickly retreated to the other side of the couch, "Your mean." She pouted playfully. The door opened and Leslie came in, she nodded to both of them "That was the dumbest call ever." She said, coming to sit between them "What happened?" Mercedes asked, "This woman had a fever, said she had it for like three days. But she waited until five minutes before shift change to decide she wanted to go to the hospital." The three of them just sat there, watching the game and making small talk until Shay looked over at Mercedes "So you need to barrow clothes?" She asked and Mercedes nodded. Leslie rose to her feet, going into her bedroom she came out a few minutes later with a pair of red cloth shorts and a white tank top.

Mercedes took the clothes and headed into the bathroom, she took a quick shower, and pulled on Leslie's clothes. As she walked back in the living room, she noticed Shay was gone but Kelly was still there, with a pillow and blanket. "Shay went to bed, I am too." He said, Mercedes nodded and walked over to the couch, before she laid down she placed a soft kiss on Kelly's cheek, "Goodnight." She said as she laid down and pulled the covers over herself, "Night." Kelly said before going into his own room.

The next morning came way to early, as she woke up and seen Leslie and Kelly already up. She yawned as she sat up, "Look, she's finally awake." Leslie teased playfully. Mercedes laughed and nodded, "Yeah, so what's everyone's plans for the day?" She asked, Leslie shrugged, "I'm not sure about Severide, but Im spending all day and possibly night with Megan." Mercedes looked confused, "Whose Megan?" Leslie smiled, "She's my girlfriend." Mercedes nodded, she'd found out Shay was a lesbian the first shift she worked. "Hope you have fun." She smiled, her attention turned to Kelly, "What about you? What's your plans." She asked, "Go get your stuff, then after that I don't know."

A while later, Shay had left and Mercedes and Kelly was getting ready to as well. He opened the door for her grinning, "Aren't you such a gentleman." She mused as she walked by. Considering her apartment wasn't far from his own it took less than five minutes, and that's what the crazy Chicago morning traffic. She walked up to her door, as she fished around in her pocket for the keys, she took in a deep shaky breath. "Nervous?" Kelly asked, she nodded slowly. He pulled her into a hug, "It will be alright, he's at work and if Forbes and Spencer say anything to you I promise that I will kick their ass." Mercedes chuckled at him and unlocked the door going in, she was greeted with the sight on Jason and Eric eating breakfast, they stiffened as Kelly walked in behind her. "Where were you last night?" Eric asked, "Severide and I didn't think it would be a good idea if me and Nick lived in the same house anymore so I'm staying with him..We're here to get my stuff."

Without any further conversation, the two of this made their way into Mercedes bedroom where she pulled three duffel bags out from under her bed. "I can help, what do you need me to do? Pack your underwear drawer?" He grinned, getting a playful glare from Mercedes, "No, I can do that. You can go get everything out of my closet and throw it in one of these bags." Kelly nodded, grabbing a duffel bag he walked over to the closet opening it, he started putting her clothes in it, until he came across a hoodie that was hanging up, "Hey, this is mine." He said taking it off the rack, causing Mercedes to look at him from the room, she nodded "Yeah, do you want it back?" She asked, Kelly shook his head, "Nah you can keep it." He admitted putting it in the bag. A small knock could be heard at the door as Eric and Jason stood there, "Can we talk to you?" They asked, Mercedes nodded she glanced over at Kelly, "I'll be back." Kelly only glared at the two other men but turned his attention back to her, "Alright, I'll have all your underwear packed when you get back." Mercedes chuckled as she exited the room, following Jason and Eric into the living room.

"Don't you think you and Severide are moving a little fast?" Eric asked her, causing Mercedes to look up, "What do you mean? He's a friend, and a very sweet guy." She knew their view on it, Jason and Eric were very pro Nick, but that was mostly because they didn't know he use to hit her. No one knew, only Kelly. As far as everyone else knew, Mercedes and Nick split on good terms and there was no bad air between the two. Jason shook his head, "He wants you. I know his type Edwards. He's the kind that will screw you then leave you…I'm the same way! Mercedes shook her head, "I told you, our relationship is nothing like that. We are friends only." She defended, Eric sighed, "You and Nick were so happy. I thought you two would end up married, I just can't understand what you see in Kelly Severide." That's it, that pissed Mercedes off, they barely knew Kelly and they were acting like they had him all figured out. "You want to know why I broke up with Nick? He wasn't perfect like everyone thought, we weren't happy. He had major issues! He beat me! Want to know what happened yesterday?!" She almost screamed at them, pushing her sleeve up she showed them the nasty purple bruise that had formed on both her arms. "He done that, Kelly saved me. Now do you think me and Nick belong together?" She asked, Eric and Jason only stood there dumbfounded, Eric took a step forward to try to embrace Mercedes in a hug, but she stepped back. "We didn't know-" He started but Mercedes put her hand up to stop him. "Save it. When you learn that my love life is my business and not yours, and your both ready to stop acting like back stabbing teenage girls then you can talk to me. Until then, don't even try."

With that she turned around and stomped back into her bedroom, slamming the door as she entered causing Kelly to look up, "What was that about?" he asked, referring to the screaming he heard. Mercedes shrugged, "Just said some things that needed to be said." She simply put it, going over and packing the last bit of her clothes, before going to her bathroom and getting everything in there. She and Kelly packed everything down to his truck as they made their way back to his apartment. They put the bags down, and Mercedes looked over at Kelly, "Well, that's over..Now what do you wanna do?" She asked, Kelly walked in the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Tequila out of the cabinet. "Get Drunk?"


	6. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updating, but I've been currently trying to finish my 150 fire fighting hours (Yes, I'm actually a firefighter in real life), and I've been trying to get my EMT license so my plate has been pretty full. There will be a new chapter soon! Also, thanks to everyone whose read the story so far.


	7. First Kisses

_I'm not happy with the beginning of this chapter, but the ending I really like, and hey it's an update! Sorry it took so long._

_Last Time_

Mercedes looked over at Kelly, "Well, that's over..Now what do you wanna do?" She asked, Kelly walked in the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Tequila out of the cabinet. "Get Drunk?"

_This Time_

She laughed slightly looking at the bottle of tequila, and nodded "Sounds good to me, I need a drink." Kelly grinned over at her as he pulled out two glasses, he filled both of them up, as he took a seat on a barstool, Mercedes taking the one next to him. He passed her a glass which she quickly took a drink of. The two sat there, making small talk and drinking. The full bottle of tequila was half empty, and most of it had been drank by Mercedes, who was very drunk, Kelly was only a little over buzzed. "Ya know, your like really hot." She slurred, causing Kelly to grin. "You really didn't drink that much, I don't see how your so wasted." Mercedes hiccuped slightly "It's called being really small and having a low alcohol tolerance!" She defended herself, sticking her tongue out at him which caused him to chuckle and smile at her. He'd noticed that he had been smiling, and laughing more and more when he was around her.

Jumping off the barstool Mercedes went over to a stack of movies in the living room, pulling out 'The Butterfly Effect' she looked at Kelly. "Let's watch this! People say it really screws with you when your drunk." Kelly nodded as he popped the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch. There really wasn't much movie watching as much as there was mindless drunken flirting going on between Mercedes and Kelly. They didn't do anything productive that day, just sat on the couch enjoying the others company. Soon after nightfall Mercedes fell asleep with her head resting on his chest,looking down at her Kelly smiled as he made special effort not to wake her as he got off the couch, he covered her up as he made his way into his own bedroom.

He laid there, half awake half asleep when he heard his bedroom door open and felt someone crawling into bed with him. He looked and seen it was Mercedes. "I was lonely." She pouted as she cuddled up to Kelly, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm protectively around her. They both fell asleep, holding each other.

The next morning came way too early as Mercedes woke up, to find herself alone in Kelly's bed. Slowly the memories of last night sort of came back to her but they were beyond fuzzy. She remembered falling asleep on the couch cuddled up to Kelly but that's it. The sun that was shining through the windows killed her head, as she got up and closed the blinds, darkening the room. Just as she was coming down stairs, Kelly walked through the door a brown bag in his hand, "What's that?" Mercedes asked, Kelly walked over to the kitchen counter and sat it down "Breakfast." He pulled two sausage and biscuits sandwiches out, handing her one as he also pulled out some advil and a bottle of water for her, "Thought you might need this." She nodded and gratefully took the pills as they sat there eating.

Later on in the day after Mercedes had gotten over her hang over, Kelly looked at her, "You up for going some where?" He asked, Mercedes looked at him, an eyebrow raising, "Where?" Kelly only grinned, "It's a surprise. Come on." Taking her by the hand, he led her down to his truck. Mercedes wasn't sure where they were going but it was taking an awful long time to get there. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, but Kelly shook his head, "I already told you it's a surprise…You know what a surprise is don't you Edwards?" She playfully mocked him, "Yeah I do..I'm not an idiot Severide."

They finally came to a stop as Kelly threw the truck in park, they got out and he led her over to a small dock that had a full view of the entire city of Chicago. Since it was night it was lit up brightly, Mercedes gasped "It's beautiful." She gushed, Kelly nodded, only staring at her "Yeah…You are." Mercedes turned to face him, smiling. Slowly they both leaned in and this time there wasn't nothing to interrupt them as their lips met with a fiery passion. Slowly Mercedes wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her small body closer to his own. Soon tongue became involved as theirs playfully swirled around the other. As the pulled away Kelly rested his forehead on hers smiling. It was truly the best kiss either of them has ever had.

Meanwhile at the station Nick sat on the couch, new shift meant new people so he didn't know anyone when he had walked in this morning. "So if your with the other people from Tennessee, why aren't you on shift with them?" Corey, a paramedic on this shift asked. "I was..Until I got in a fight with Severide." He spat the name out with disgust. Corey's interested peaked, "What happened between you and him?" Nick crossed his arms, "One of the people I came here with is my ex girlfriend of two years. She ended things a month ago, I'm still not over her…I really thought she was the one. Anyway, she and Severide have this thing going on, who the hell knows they are probably fucking. But we got into over her." Nick explained, Corey nodded "If it helps Severide's a womanizer…It won't last man." Nick raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" "Ever since his ex fiancee left he's not had a steady relationship. He screws them and then leaves em'." A wicked grin appeared on Nick's face, if Mercedes thought that Kelly Severide was so great how would she react to meeting one of Severide's one night stands?

This was perfect, it was what he needed to cause Mercedes to run back into his arms. He had decided that he was going to ruin him, he was going to take back the girl he was interested in, and possibly try to get him fired in the process how yet he didn't know. But mark his words he, Nick Hensley was going to be the end of Kelly Severide.


End file.
